


Sing Your Heart

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Happy Birthday Ryuji, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Tanabata, pegoryu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: A collection of Pegoryu (and Phantom Thieves) songfics!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of AO3!
> 
> So I've decided to challenge myself with something that I've only done once before; songfics!
> 
> I was wondering what the best way to do this was, but thanks to the Pegoryu server on Discord, I've decided to make it P5-style!
> 
> Just for future reference, our dear protagonist will keep his manga name (Akira Kurusu) and the Phantom Thieves will only include up to Kasumi. Headcanons may slip up here and there.
> 
> Songs at first will mainly be Disney, then once I've finished all of my premeditated ideas, I'll branch out to other movies and possibly return to Disney. Many songs will be Pegoryu-focus, but some will focus on the rest of the thieves (heck, some of these might end up being AU songfics!)
> 
> So for our grand kick-off, I've decided (with help from the Pegoryu server) to jump straight into the Pegoryu with "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from The Lion King!
> 
> I own nothing.

"A-akira...you're too close..."

"Really?"

Ann, Yuusuke, and Morgana watched as Akira brought his chair closer to the faux blonde's, Ryuji's blush steadily increasing. They had gathered in Akira's room to discuss the next course of action for their current task- the other members of the thieves had prior business, so it was just the original group for now.

"Not fair Akira, Ryuji's getting all the attention!" Ann teased playfully, smiling when she saw Ryuji's face go complete crimson. "Ah~ what will happen to our case?"

"I agree with Ann-dono, the case in Mementos this time is fairly big." Morgana agreed, Yuusuke nodding and Ann sighing when they failed to realize her joke.

Akira smiled as Ryuji barked to Ann about how she was saying stupid things; regardless of how big the case was, they still had a long time before it was crunch time, not to mention the team was more than well prepared. "Well, we have time, so don't worry too much about it." He told them, calming Ryuji down by pulling his boyfriend closer to him, Ryuji relaxing in his partner's hold.

Yuusuke looked at the clock. "It is getting late, perhaps we should reconvene with the rest tomorrow." The artist suggested, Ryuji sighing as he stood.

"I better get home before my mom starts to worry." He spoke, rubbing the back of his head and grabbing his bag. Akira immediately stood up, taking Ryuji's hand in his own.

"I'll walk you there." Akira offered, Ryuji giving a light grin as they left the room to head out.

Morgana sighed once the two were gone. "Honestly, Joker dotes on Skull too much..." he muttered, Ann tilting her head in confusion.

"I don't see the problem, isn't it normal for a couple to do that?"

"Ann-dono, your admiration for them is brilliant, but you need to see the bigger picture!" The cat replied. _"I can see what's happening."_

"What?" Ann asked, becoming more confused.

_"And they don't have a clue."_

"Who?" Yuusuke asked, equally confused.

_"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line; our group is down by two."_

"Eh?" Both members looked at the cat. Just what was Mona saying?

 _"The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic in the air."_ Morgana jumped over to the window, watching the two boys leave the cafe with smiles on their faces. _"And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air..."_

Ryuji and Akira walked through the streets of Yogen-Jaya as nighttime fell, Ryuji laughing as Akira joked with him, their hands tightly entwined with one another.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things..._

Akira watched his lover with a gentle gaze, taking in the scent of him. Everything about Ryuji brought nothing but happiness to Akira; his smile, his eyes, the way he made him feel. Akira honestly wanted to just take Ryuji somewhere where they would never be interrupted by anyone, where they could just eternally shower each other in affection.

_So many things to tell him_

_But how to make him see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_He'd turn away from me..._

Of course, that didn't mean that there weren't any insecurities; Ryuji knew how Akira ended up coming to Yogen-Jaya, but he didn't know things before that. Things like his upbringing, how he lived before everything else- Akira never wanted to return to such a dull, gray world ever again...Ryuji only knew the Akira that Arsene helped unleashed, not the old him...would Ryuji still like him regardless?

_He's holding back; he's hiding_

_But what I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?_

Ryuji looked over at Akira only to see his partner deep in though, noticing a small frown marring the other's face. Akira always pretended like everything was fine, but Ryuji had to thank their similarities in hiding stuff to be a blessing at times; it made it easy to know when something was bothering Akira- small signs like the current frown or his grip on Ryuji's hand tightening, the fact that both of those signs were present worried Ryuji. He didn't know what was causing Akira to worry, but to him, it wouldn't matter either way- Akira is and would always be Akira...and Ryuji wanted him to know that more than anything.

The faux blonde gave a grin before jumping in front of Akira, startling him as Ryuji grabbed the glasses resting on his face. "R-ryuji, what are you-"

"Wow, the leader of the Phantom Thieves easily got his glasses stolen by a high schooler!" Ryuji teased, Akira giving a small laugh as he realized that Ryuji was trying to cheer him up. Faking a serious front, Akira played along with Ryuji's act. "You'll be sorry...Joker doesn't forgive those with evil hearts."

"Make me then!" Ryuji challenged, laughing as a smiling Akira began to chase him through the streets.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things..._

Akira continued to chase Ryuji through the streets, the two employing some of their Theif maneuvers in an attempt to outwit the other. Ryuji's laugh resonated through the air whenever Akira got close enough, but playfully staying inches away to extend their alone time.

This was the best...this was all Akira needed: Ryuji and himself...nothing brought more joy to him than moments like this where he was alone with Ryuji.

Reaching Ryuji's apartment complex, Akira finally grabbed his boyfriend. The duo laughing while trying to catch their breath, Akira gave a smile, one that was reserved for Ryuji alone.

"You are so..." Akira cupped Ryuji's face in his hands, locking his dark grey eyes with his lover's own dark brown. Chuckling slightly at Ryuji's growing blush, Akira inched closer before interlocking their lips, Ryuji instantly melting into the passionate kiss.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Steeling through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are..._

Breaking the kiss, Akira smiled at his boyfriend. "See you tomorrow?" He asked, affectionately pushing his forehead against Ryuji's. The other male pouted at the decrease in contact before giving a light grin, placing Akira's glasses back on his face. "Yeah." he replied, nuzzling into the other's frame as the two savored the moment for a little while longer.

_**Meanwhile back at Leblanc** _

_"And if they fall in love tonight..."_ Morgana sighed, ears drooping as he finished his explanation to the two. _"It can be assumed..."_

 _"Those wholesome days with us are history."_ Yuusuke concluded, scratching Morgana's head.

_"In short, those guys are doomed..."_

"Idiots..." Ann muttered under her breath, though smiled slightly at the thought. _"Well, it's probably not that far off the mark though. Doomed to be in love...how nice."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The way this is going to go is Pegoryu-Other-Pegoryu-Other, so it'll be alternating! Which Phantom Thief will be the star of the next one? Wait and see!
> 
> I will try to update as frequently as I can, so please be patient with me! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Take Your Heart -SentaiRiderGirl426


	2. Waiting in the Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Time for the next chapter of Sing Your Heart! Our star for this chapter is...Haru!
> 
> Although there were a couple songs I debated to use, I thought "Waiting in the Wings" from Tangled The Series was the best fit!
> 
> I own nothing. Here we go!

"Joker...how much..." A slightly stifled yawn broke Skull's sentence. "...longer?"

Joker looked back at the team of thieves, each one of them battered and worn out; their newest request from the PhanSite was taking longer than they had expected. While normally the group would have gone back by now, the place where they entered from was too close to the target's workplace; the team had to split and meet up just to get into Mementos.

"Oracle, what's it look like?"

Oracle's mask flashed before she pulled it up, rubbing her eyes. "We got all of them, the Reaper isn't here..." She yawned, her head slumping against Fox's shoulder. "But it's still gonna be...two more floors?"

Fox kept the slight frown on his face, pushing up his mask. "Perhaps we should try again tomorrow?"

"But we can't go back." Queen sighed, Panther snapping out of her drowsiness when she heard her. "If we leave now, then the office's security is going to catch us..."

"And it'd be too dangerous for us to split up here to go back." Crow added, even he was beginning to sound tired.

Joker ran a hand through his hair, considering the options before sighing. "...Everyone, try to rest up; we'll take turns checking for the Reaper or any Shadows that might reappear." The team visibly relaxed at Joker's words, each of them shuffling into sleep positions to try to get some rest.

Haru looked around at the team before noticing Joker was struggling to keep his eyes open; despite this, it looked like he was going to take that first turn. He couldn't in that condition, he would surely get attacked! "Joker, you can rest. I'll take the first watch." She suggested, the newcomer Thief holding tightly onto her Axe. Though it had only been a few weeks since their first meeting, she had sensed some hesitation from Joker in letting her onto the frontlines.

"...alright, but don't force yourself." Joker requested, giving a very light smile of thanks to her before going over to the rest of the now sleeping thieves, moving in between Panther and Oracle and placing the Skull's head in his lap before joining them in sleep.

The axe-wielder gave a gentle smile at the scene before she took off. Carefully moving through the darkness, the young girl kept a tight grip on her weapons. Though the silence was unsettling, it was also...calming in some aspects. It was giving her time to think...good thoughts, bad thoughts, and everything mixed within.

But the biggest thought of all was one simple question; just how much longer was she going to have to wait.

_Guess we all are born with parts to play_  
_Some of us are stars, and some are just in the way_

She knew that each of the thieves had personal reasons for joining, yet one common thing linked all of them: their conviction. Crow had told her that the moment each of them learned what was happening, they had casted aside their doubt and had gone for it. By his own words, she had yet to do that. Although nobody said anything, Noir felt like because of that she was only slowing them down.

_I know I was meant for glory_  
_But that's never what my story brings..._  
_And yet I keep on waiting_

**"You are destined for greatness."** That's what her father and peers always told her. It's what Mona had encouraged her. Because of those words, Haru had found the courage to become a Thief, to take matters into her own hands. Yet now she was being held back once again, being told to stay patient for the time being.

_When you have the passion and the drive_  
_You expect your moment centre stage to arrive_

Her father's heart was on the line, this was her time. She could actually do something instead of silently comply to what was happening!

_I show up with heart ablazing_  
_Ready to achieve amazing things_  
_But I'm left waiting in the wings_

Haru had kept her pleas short and simple, knowing that a long explanation was not going to be the answer. Joker had extended his hand to help her, but at the moment, it felt like he had retracted that hand...that he had gone back on his promise to let her help them.

_I hear my cue_  
_And yet I'm kept there waiting_  
_Know what to do_  
_And still I stand there waiting_  
_It's always someone else who sings..._  
_While I'm left waiting in the wings_

There were things only she knew about her father, things she knew about him that could be able to help the thieves. She provided any and all information that would prove useful, and yet all she got in return were thanks and requests to stat back to avoid danger. She knew it was out of worry, but part of it was her own fault; she didn't take initiative when Joker asked who would take the next fight

_And so I keep on keeping on_  
_My chances come and then I blink and they're gone_  
_Always overlooked unfairly_  
_While pretending that it barely stings_  
_But it stings, yes, it stings_

Her heart didn't know how much longer it could bear the pain of waiting. Even now with a once-in-a-lifetime chance to change things by her own hands and not be met with disappointment, she was waiting...how quickly would this chance go by? Yes, she was the newcomer in this group of thieves, but she had a lot more riding on what was to come than the others. Was Joker holding her back because of that or because of her inexperience?

_And I'll shed no tears_  
_I'll only keep on waiting_  
_If no one cheers,_  
_Well, I can keep on waiting_  
_Who cares how loud the silence rings_  
_You'll find me waiting in the wings..._

As she finished her round of watch and came back to their rest stop, Haru looked back at the sleeping team, giving a gentle smile. Yes, it hurt that she was being told to wait when she had so much staking on what was to come...but this time it felt easier; like she wouldn't be met with disappointment if she waited just a little bit longer.

Something in the back of her mind told her a little more patience would pay off.

***Months later***

Joker gasped for breath as he was pulled from the mass of shadows. The team's current request had taken them all by surprise as the shadow caught them off-guard; the person it came from apparently loved digging up dirt on his co-workers and using it to advance up at work. Unfortunately that had become reflected in his shadow, which was now forcing each Thief it made contact with to relieve their worst memories.

Each one of them had tried to fight it, but there had been no success; Panther had broke down in tears, Fox had folded in on his usually cool-demeanor, Oracle had curled in on herself, Queen and Mona had become eerily silent, Violet had been muttering to herself, and Skull was still trying to calm himself to no avail.

Noticing their leader attempting to make his way back to the mass of shadows, Noir stopped him with her axe. "I'll go." She told him; She was the only one who hadn't attempted yet, and there was no way Joker was going to be able to try again- not when he just went in and Skull was close to entering a panic attack. "Please let me, Joker."

Joker hesitated to allow Noir such a dangerous task when everyone who had already tried had failed, but the plead in her eyes for him to help the others gave the final push. Joker met her gaze, giving a nod. "...Come out _at once_ if it starts to become too much." He ordered before rushing over to Skull.

Noir took her axe in a strong grip. Milady would be at the ready with a quick rip of her mask. There was so much riding on this request for the victim's change of heart- failure was _not_ an option.

Entering the mass, it felt...strangely warm. Not the kind of warm like Carmen's Agi, but like the lukewarm feeling one would get after mixing hot and cold water and letting it sit for hours. Despite seeing noting but black, Noir still could properly see her hands in front of her. She still had her senses, good.

Now all she had to do was find the target in this mass and...

"Father!"

Noir felt the world freeze as she watched her younger self form mere feet away from her. The innocent child had a look of excitement and anticipation, trying her best to walk to keep the object in her arms from falling, but instead kept running. Noir knew this memory well...her late father's birthday around the time she was six.

Haru slowed her pace as she found the back of the person she was looking for, seeing her father talking on the phone.

"I'm on my way right now." A gruff voice, one that Haru was well acquainted with -it typically meant absolute 'no.'

But...maybe since today was special...

"F-father, is it possible that m-maybe you can spend the day with me?" Haru asked, looking up at him with hesitant, yet slightly pleading eyes. Holding the poorly wrapped gift box close, she continued. "I-I know you're busy, but I-"

"Haru, I have a very important meeting today." She was cut off, typical. The answer was given with no ill intent, yet felt like a blade stabbed through her very being. "You understand, right? This is a crucial time, we may be able to start off the campaign if this meeting goes well." The wrapping paper crinkled more under her arms.

"...Yes Father, I understand." Haru smiled as her father pat her head before he departed. Watching the door close, the smile fell from Haru's face as she looked at the gift. She had worked so hard on preparing a gift she believed her father would like too...but it couldn't have been helped.

**Guess by now I ought to know my place**  
**Do your humble duty with a smile on your face**

Haru placed the gift on the table before returning to her seat, resting on her arms as she stared at the wall. Knowing how these meetings typically went, she knew that her father wouldn't be back until tomorrow. The disappointment was strong, yet the thoughts of feeling it couldn't be helped, that it was important to him so it needed to be done overrode the pain. That's right...there would be tomorrow...she could wait at least that long.

**Father knows how much I love him,**  
**But he's always doing other things...**  
**So I'll keep waiting in the wings**

Noir attempted to get closer to the memory, only for it to vanish in shadowy flames once her fingers brushed against it. Her heart began to ache. She didn't understand; she faced this pain countless times all throughout her life and even after his death...so why did it hurt so much more this time?

_I craved so much_  
_And yet I kept on waiting_

She felt tears build in her eyes as thousands of memories with her late father flashed in front of her, each one more painful than the last. Memories of her father praising her, even though when it was when she did as she was told to help his standings. Memories of him holding her hands in assurance that everything was going fine for his work. Noir knew that he had been corrupted by several things and that was the reason he changed...but she always kept hoping for some kind of pure fatherly affection.

_One glance, one touch_  
_And I just kept on waiting_

The final blow came when the flame flickered in front of her face, presenting Noir with the most brutal memory that she could ever remember; the hug her late father gave her just moments before she left to celebrate his change of heart with the other Thieves -the first heartfelt contact father and daughter had in ages. It had meant so much to her; it was a symbol that they had succeeded, a start of a broken bond being mended...and a promise for the many more she hoped to have with him.

**_And when it came, it came with strings..._ **

Haru began to break down as she desperately tried to keep the vanishing flame close to her heart, crumpling to the ground when the flame finally dissipated, leaving her alone with her tears in the shadows.

_So I kept waiting in the wings..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yep, my heart broke while writing this. Forgive me for hurting you, Haru!
> 
> Next chapter is Pegoryu, look forward to it!
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos make me happy and feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Take Your Heart -SentaiRiderGirl426


	3. I See The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone, but I'm back with the Pegoryu! Once again, the Pegoryu Discord server helped me decide the song- this time it's "I See the Light" from Tangled! And the fact that today is Tanabata makes it even better! This is also to celebrate Ryuji's B-day (sorry it's late sunshine boy!)
> 
> I wish I owned these things, but I do not. Here we go!

"Yosh! Festival time!"

"Calm down, Ryuji!"

Akira chuckled as the group of friends walked through the seemingly endless rows of festivals stalls. At Akira's request, the whole team had come to his hometown for the annual Tanabata Festival. Of course, Ryuji had been the first to agree- the faux blonde had been incredibly shut-in after Akira had left for home and wanted nothing more to see him again. After Ryuji, everyone gradually agreed to come so that they could see Akira too.

"This truly is a wonderful festival, Akira." Yuusuke complimented, Futaba nodding in agreement as she continued to stuff her face with food. "Thank you for inviting us."

"It's the least I could do." The raven-haired male replied, but did not turn to face Yuusuke as he spoke, instead keeping his eyes on the smiling faux blonde in front of him. While the others may have been thankful for the invite to the festival, Akira couldn't put into words how thankful he was to them for making sure Ryuji was able to come; the phone calls and texts between the two partners, while always welcomed and filled with love, admittedly made the two miss each other's company even more.

Ann bit back a giggle as she looked behind her, watching as Akira kept his eyes locked on Ryuji, practically seeing hearts in his eyes. "Ryuji." She whispered, grabbing his attention. "Why don't you go on ahead with Akira, we'll catch up with you guys later."

Ryuji's eyes widened slightly, failing to hide the smile forming on his face. "Are you sure?"

"It's been forever since you two last had some time together, you deserve it." Haru encouraged, giving a bright smile at Ryuji's growing grin.

"I totally owe you guys!" He cheered, easily falling behind the girls and over to their leader. " 'Kira, come on! Let's go find a spot for the fireworks show!"

Noticing the girls smiling, Akira made a mental note to thank them later as he smiled at his boyfriend. "I know a great spot, come on." Taking Ryuji's hand, Akira began to lead him away from the stalls and into the woodland behind them. This was the best; Akira was hoping to be able to watch the fireworks alone with Ryuji, and now that he could, he knew the perfect spot to do so.

Ryuji continued to follow after Akira, confused as to why they continued through the mess of trees and bushes. "Dude, the yukatas are gonna get ripped." He joked, earning a laugh in return. After a few more turns, the two finally came to a clearing- up on a hill with practically all of the festival in view. Taking a seat on the grass, Akira kept the smile on his face.

"Just wait, it'll start any minute." Akira had a strange tone of excitement in his voice, one that Ryuji hadn't heard since he told his boyfriend that he'd be coming for the festival weeks prior.

As the stall lights began to die down, both teens watched as the first lights shot up into the sky. At the first burst, Ryuji was in awe; the fireworks dancing in the sky played in harmony with the stars next to them, like a symphony of lights. One after another, colors flashed with such vibrancy, Ryuji honestly couldn't look away if he tried or wanted to.

"Dude..."

"I've watched them like this since I was a kid, it's amazing, right?" Akira blushed slightly, entwining his hand with Ryuji's. "I wanted to share this with you. Do you like it?"

"This is awesome! It's like watching Kidd and Seiten's Maziodyne in several colors!" He spoke, grinning wildly as he continued to watch the spectacle with Akira. Laughing at just how much fun he was having, Ryuji kept a strong grip on Akira's hand.

_All those days watching from the windows_   
_All those years outside looking in_   
_All that time never even knowing_   
_Just how blind I've been..._

Ryuji honestly didn't know how many years he had spent in his own world- being forced to stay silent and ridiculed. Because of that, there were times with no light, times when Ryuji couldn't see the same things as people had expected him to...and unfortunately being left in the dark led to missing out on the things he ever knew that he wanted. But he had finally obtained them...and all it took was the transfer student that decided to help him do so. A true friendship, and actual heartfelt feeling of romantic love...Ryuji had no idea how much he missed out on until Akira came into his life.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_   
_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_   
_Standing here, it's all so clear_   
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

Taking in everything was one thing, but taking in everything with Akira was a whole different experience. An acceptance he never had before, a light that enwrapped him in love and kindness. There were too many words to describe the feeling, yet at the same time not enough words. Shifting his gaze, Ryuji watched as the lights showered over Akira's frame, illuminating his lover in ways he thought were only possible by candlelight or Kidd's lightning attacks. Everything with Akira felt...right.

_And at last I see the light_   
_And it's like the fog has lifted_   
_And at last I see the light_   
_And it's like the sky is new_   
_And it's warm and real and bright_   
_And the world has somehow shifted_

Ryuji continued to stare at the spectacle and Akira before noticing Akira pulling something from his yukata. Eyes widening, Akira laughed at his boyfriend's reaction to the sparklers as he lit the small sparks. Bits of fire reflecting in chocolate and gray eyes as they looked at each other, seemingly lost in the other's gaze.

_All at once everything looks different_   
_Now that I see you_

"Dude, you're honestly the best freakin' thing in life, you know that?" Ryuji grinned, Akira's heart melting as he contently watched his boyfriend take and twirl the sparkler in his hand. Ryuji had no idea just how much light he brought into Akira's world by the smallest actions and words.

**All those days chasing down a daydream**   
**All those years living in a blur**   
**All that time never truly seeing**   
**Things the way they were...**

Akira watched as Ryuji continued to play with the sparkler, his eyes softening at the sight of his smiling boyfriend. His life had never been exciting, the mundane world just continued to speed by and leave Akira with nothing but his thoughts- it was like being in complete isolation from the rest of the world. He never saw the simple things as they were suppose to, he just saw them as he was told to see them and accept it as that.

**Now he's here, shining in the starlight**   
**Now he's here, suddenly I know**   
**If he's here, it's crystal clear**   
**I'm where I'm meant to go**

Ryuji brought out the best in himself, shared everything with Akira and expected nothing in return- he was willing to sacrifice everything for him without a second thought. Ryuji would give the entirety of the world and Mementos just to make Akira smile, and Akira knew just how much he would do the same; Months of the faux blonde trusting him, caring for him...there was no better place in the world than being by Ryuji's side.

Akira's smile grew before he pulled Ryuji towards him, locking their eyes together once more. The fireworks around them seemed to vanish as they focused on one another, lost in the other's presence. Cupping the other blushing teen's face in his hands, Akira leaned in and kissed Ryuji, who instantly melted into the kiss.

**_And at last I see the light_ **   
**And it's like the fog has lifted**   
**_And at last I see the light_ **   
_And it's like the sky is new_

Just how many days had passed without taking in the sweet scent of sunshine? How many nights had passed without feeling the warmth of the other? Definitely way too long; both of them had held back their longing for the other with very little success, but now that they were finally together again, everything had easily fallen back into place. Their harmony had been restored and it felt even sweeter knowing how much they wanted each other again.

_**And it's warm and real and bright** _   
_**And the world has somehow shifted** _

Both teens gasped for breath as they broke the kiss, Akira softly laughing at his partner's blushing face before Ryuji quickly initiated the next kiss, practically gripping Akira into a hug as he did.

_**All at once, everything is different** _   
_**Now that I see you** _

Breaking apart to turn back to the spectacle, Akira smiled as he rested his head on the other's shoulder and gently cupped Ryuji's hands in his own. Stealing another peck on Ryuji's cheek and Ryuji doing the same, Akira finally felt at peace and as did Ryuji.

_**Now that I see you...** _

"I love you Ryu-Ryu...so freaking much..."

Blushing, Ryuji nuzzled further into Akira's hold, giving a small grin as he looked back at the sky. "Me too...I'm coming alone next year though."

Akira let another soft laugh escape as he held tightly onto Ryuji, the two resuming their fireworks viewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making these so much! <3
> 
> Next chapter will be another Phantom Thief; Will it be Yuusuke? Will it be Ryuji? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me happy and Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Until Next Time!
> 
> Take Your Heart -SentaiRiderGirl426


	4. Mona Munchies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is literally no explanation for this XD
> 
> Atlus owns Persona, Disney owns 'Kanine Krunchies' from "101 Dalmatians" and I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

"It's done!" Futaba cheered, causing Akira and Morgana to look up from their current tool-building session. "It took forever, but it's finally done!"

"What is, Futaba?" Akira asked as he came over to the table, looking over at the hacker's laptop. "Is it a new hacking code?" Mona questioned, jumping onto the table and sitting next to her laptop.

Futaba shook her head, pushing up her glasses. "We've had so much free time between requests, I thought I'd just make something fun! So I made a little video of Mona!"

"Me?!" Morgana's eyes widened as he looked over at the screen. Futaba nodded before typing in a command.

After a few seconds, the screen brought up a cartoon version of Mona that begun to dance to a small melody while holding a fish-shaped cookie.

_Mona Munchies can't be beat_

_They make each meal a special treat!_

_Happy cats are those who eat_

_Nutritious Mona Munchies!_

_Mona Munchies all contain_

_Selected fish and wholesome grain_

_Egyptian Mau or Tuxedo cat_

_All love Mona Munchies!_

The small graphic of Mona continued to jump up and down before facing its 'viewers' and making a 'Banzai!' pose, mini special effects happening all around it. A picture of Zorro popping up as well.

_So..._

_Do what all the smart cats do_

_And you'll still make the whole day through_

_You can be a Phantom Thief too_

_If you eat Mona Munchies!_

"So, what do you think?" Futaba asked, grinning as the video ended. She looked between her 'brother' and the cat in anticipation for feedback.

Akira blinked, keeping silent for a few minutes before giving a light chuckle. "It's certainly interesting and cute." He commented, earning a bigger grin in return.

Morgana on the other hand, was a little put off; he understood _why_ the females members of the Thieves called him cute, but after so long he felt the term affected his cool image.

"I wouldn't say I'm cu-" Morgana cut off when he saw Akira give him a look, fur bristling. "It's great!" He meowed, hoping to keep Akira from getting mad.

Futaba smiled. "Yes! I'm gonna make more, I promised Ann and the others I would share them if they were a hit!"

"Eh?! W-wait a minute, I appreciate-"

"Good for you, Morgana." Akira cut in, keeping his smile. "You really are popular."

All the cat could do was sigh. Well...so long as it made Futaba happy, he could stand to be called 'cute' a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be Goro's first song but work+writer's block=no progress. I promise he'll be the next Phantom Thief centered!
> 
> Next chapter is Pegoryu!
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Until Next Time!
> 
> Steal Your Heart -SentaiRiderGirl426


End file.
